Seeing Double
by PSManiac
Summary: OH no! The evil twins have a new plan to destroy the bandicoots! What is their plan? Who is 2.7? Does 2 plus 2 REALLY equal 4? Why am I asking YOU these silly questions? Read to find out! Oneshot. No flames please. Rated K to be safe.


PSMANIAC: Hi everybody! PSManiac here. I am here with the disclaimer, I own nothing except for 2.7, although his design was based on a type of ant warrior I saw in the deleted pictures section in the Twinsanity gem extras. Enjoy!

**Crash Bandicoot **

**In:**

_Seeing Double_

**By**

**PSMANIAC**

Scene 1: N. Sanity Island, Jungle Path

The Bandicoots are walking home from their adventure in Von Clutch's Motor World. They

are carrying various Motor World Merchandise and Crash is slurping down a Mondo Super

Extra Large Adult-Sized Wumpa Whip.

COCO: Are you sure you can drink all that Crash?

Crash nods eagerly.

COCO: Okay.

CRUNCH: It sure was nice of ol' Von Clutch to give us all this free stuff, plus the lifetime

passes. Ain't that right bro?

Crash nods eagerly again. They continue walking until Crunch brakes the silence.

CRUNCH: I was just thinkin'. What happened to the Evil Twins?

COCO: You weren't even in that adventure!

CRUNCH: Yes I was!

COCO: You were only there for the party, and it wasn't even a real party!

CRUNCH: Well, at least I didn't get zapped! TWICE!

They continue argueing until Crash stops it by whistling loudly. Crunch and Coco stop and

look at him.

CRASH: Yabba wabba jabawa. (Please stop fighting you two.)

CRUNCH+COCO: We're sorry. (Harvaka wabba dooey.)

CRASH: Harava nnnmnnn lagajabba. (This is a time for R&R.)

CRUNCH: Yeah, I guess we shouldn't worry about the twins, this summer is supposed to

be about fun! Right?

Crash and Coco nod in agreement.

CRUNCH: Good! Now let's hurry up and get home, bro n' sis. My soap's on.

His siblings look at him in bewilderment.

CRUNCH: Uhhh... I mean... wrestling's on, yeah that's right! Hehe.

Scene 2: Twinsanity Island, Deep Jungle

The Evil Twins, Vicktor and Moritz, scamper out of Nega-Crash's house with torn clothes

and various cuts and bruises. They stop once they are far enough in the jungle.

VICKTOR: That was WAY too close!

MORITZ: Yeah, now I know what sushi feels like. Mmmmmm, sushi.

Moritz smiles dazily. His brother picks him up by the collar, slaps his face many times, and

throws him back down.

VICKTOR: Don't think about that now! We gotta go destroy those acursed bandicoots,

"repay" Cortex, rule all dimensions, and avoid getting DEVOURED!

MORITZ: There's no way we can beat Crash! No one can stop him! And I would like some

toast right about now.

Vicktor paces around the path. He stops and his eyes light up. He faces his brother.

VICKTOR: Brother! You're a genius!

MORITZ: I am?

VICKTOR: Yes - wait - no. Your'e not.

MORITZ: Aww man!

VICKTOR: But your babbling gave me an idea. My brother, we can still rule all universes!

MORITZ: So what do we do?

VICKTOR: Simple, we kill two birds with one stone. Or should I say, two bandicoots!

The twins laugh evily as the camera slowly zooms out until you see an ariel view of the

jungle.

VICKTOR: Muahahahahahahaha!

MORITZ: Muahahahahaahaha! I don't get it.

Smacking sound.

MORITZ: Ow!

Scene 3: N. Sanity Island, Bandicoot Residence

Crunch is sitting on the couch watching TV, Coco is on her computer, and Crash is still

slurping down his Mondo Super Extra Large Adult-Sized Wumpa Whip.

CRASH: slurp slurp SLUUUUUUURP

COCO: You're still drinking that?

Crash nods.

CRUNCH (emotionally): No! Mary don't say yes to his propasal! It's not Fred! It's his evil

twin, Ned!

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooogaspoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooGASPoo!

Crash and Coco look at him confusingly.

CRUNCH: Err... I mean... um... bye!

Crunch runs out of the living room at the speed that you can only see in cartoons that defy

all laws of physics.

COCO: That was... odd.

Suddenly, there's a loud sucking noise, and it isn't Crash. The noise is coming from

outside

and voices can be heard. It iss Vicktor and Moritz, the Evil Twins.

Scene 4: N. Sanity Island, Jungle Clearing

A large zipper is floating in mid-air. It's open and sucking in various animals, plants, and

washing machines.

VICKTOR: You nimcompoop! You set it to suck!

MORITZ: Ohhhhh!

VICKTOR: sigh

The zipper stops sucking and the Evil Twins tumble out.

VICKTOR: Is a dramatic introduction to much to ask for?

COCO: Uhhh... _hello _we're still here ya' know.

VICKTOR: Oh right!

They strike a pose.

VICKTOR: We are... THE EVIL TWINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

COCO: We know that already.

MORITZ: So we're famous? YAYYYYYY!

Vicktor looks up to the sky.

VICKTOR: Please mother, tell me why my family aren't super evil geniuses.

CRUNCH: Can we hurry this up, it's time for me to do Taebo and if I don't then my entire

daily scedule is ruined.

VICKTOR: Fine! We'll just get going. So anyway bandicoots, are you prepared to face your

DOOM! 

COCO: Crash beat you once, and we can help him do it again this time!

CRUNCH: Yeah!

CRASH: Garwit snauzwy bagaba! (I use tomatoes for underwear!)

Everyone looks at Crash and then down at the subtitles. Crash hits the subtitles until they

are saying "I agree with them!" Vicktor shakes his head.

VICKTOR: Anyway, you better have an appetite, for you are going to eat your words!

Muhahahahaha-

Vicktor sees Moritz sniffing some flowers.

VICKTOR: Brother! That your _queue_.

MORITZ: Oh! That's right!

They both laugh evily as Moritz opens a portal. Out steps Evil Crash!

EVIL CRASH: Rahanagiga! (So HUNGRY!)

Evil Crash is wearing a strange collar around his neck.

MORITZ: Sick 'em boy!

EVIL CRASH: Gavalya duubei kapako! (I ain't no dog!)

VICKTOR: If that won't get you to take them down, maybe THIS will!

Vickor pushes a button on a remote, that causes the collar Evil Crash is wearing to give off

static charges. Evil Crash yelps.

EVIL CRASH: Yobaga nitui. (Fine I'll do it.)

Evil Crash charges at the bandicots, who manages to avoid most of his attacks. Aku Aku

runs... err... _floats_ onto the scene.

AKU AKU: Do not worry children, I will hold off Crash's evil counterpart with my good magic.

Aku Aku twists up his face trying to cast a spell. But instead, he farts.

AKU AKU: That's not supposed to happen, considering that I don't have a bladder.

COCO: A little help please!

AKU AKU: I'm on it!

Aku Aku creates an invisible barrier that Evil Crash smashes into.

VICKTOR: Looks like as if we need to bring in the calvary.

He pushes another button that makes the most monstrous ant warrior appear out of a

portal.

It had a muscular torso, four arms, a long abdomen, and four legs.

VICKTOR: Bandicoots, say hello to the Soldier Ant Version 2.7

CRASH: Hokana. (Hello.)

VICKTOR: 2.7, say hello to the bandicoots.

2.7 hurls his fist towards Crash, who jumps into Crunch's arms just in time.

CRUNCH: Brudda', that better be sweat I'm feeling.

Crash jumps off of Crunch.

MORITZ: Get 'em!

Evil Crash and 2.7 begin their battle against the Bandicoots. Aku Aku is dodging away from

the battle. 2.7 hurls a rock at the Bandicoot's House's window.

AKU AKU: You'd better be paying for that!

Crunch body slams 2.7 with his elbow sticking out.

VICKTOR: Oooo! That's gotta hurt! Quick! Let's go before someone see's us.

They try to tip-toe away but crash stops them. He spins them, takes the remote, frees Evil

Crash, and uses the collar to hold the twins and 2.7 together.

VICKTOR: When I return, I will create a new world order!

MORITZ: OOO! OOO! Can I have fries and a Wumpa Whip!

VICKTOR: You just _had_ to be _my _brother, didn't you?

Crash sees a big red button with a skull on it. He pushes it. A computerized voice comes

out of the collar.

VOICE: _Self-destruct sequence activated._

VICKTOR: Mommy.

The Bandicoots, Evil Crash, and Aku Aku all put on sunglasses. The collar explodes, and a

great beam of fire erupts from the explosion. Crash gets out a marshmellow on a stick.

Scene 5: N. Sanity Island, Farmer Earnest's Farm

Farmer Earnest looks up to see that his cornfield has turned into a popcornfield!

FARMER EARNEST: What in tarnation!

Scene 6: Earth's Orbit, Oxide's Spaceship

Oxide stands by a giant ray gun that points towards Earth.

OXIDE: Soon, Earth will become my dream parking lot! Muahahaha-HUH?

He saw a beam of fire hit his giant ray gun. It starts to overheat. Oxide turns to face the

camera and holds up a sign that said: YIKES! His ship explodes causing a fireworks

display.

Scene 7: N. Sanity Island, Jungle Clearing

The monumentous explosion dies down. 2.7 disintergrates into a normal ant and the Twins

lost all of their feathers. Crash opens a portal so that Evil Crash can go home. Crunch looks

down at the twins.

CRUNCH: What do ya' suppose we do with them? 

Coco thought for a second, then she had an idea.

COCO: I have an idea!

That's what _I _said.

Scene 8: Cortex Castle, Nina's Room

Vicktor and Moritz are seen wearing baby clothes. Nina skips up to them.

NINA: Viki! Morry! You're sooo cute! Hugs!

Nina hugs them, causing the twins antagonizing pain.

MORITZ: Vicktor.

VICKTOR: Yes Moritz? 

MORITZ: For how long do we have to do this?

VICKTOR:I don't know brother. I honestly don't know.

PSMANIAC: Hi everyone, again! Please review. If I get at least 5 more reviews for any of my stories I'll introduce my first multi-chapter fic, Crash Bandicoot: The Musical! So review away!


End file.
